Dr Filibuster's OldFashioned Fireworks
by DarkShadowFlame
Summary: Sequel to Weasley's Wildfire WhizBangs HermioneRon, HarryGinny. Hermione convinces Dumbledore to set off the WhizBangs but the night is even more magical then she expected...


Dr. Filibuster's Old-Fashioned Fireworks

* * *

Summary: Sequel to Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-Bangs (proof that your reviews, and requests, count!). Hermione has convinced Dumbledore to set off the Whiz-Bangs one night. The night is more magical then she ever expected… Harry/Ginny and Hermione/Ron

Disclaimer: Do not, have not, will not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"It's like that American holiday- Independence Day," Hermione said thoughtfully. She, Ron, Harry, and his new girlfriend Ginny were sitting on a blanket on Hogwarts' spacious grounds. She'd ordered some of Fred and George's Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-Bangs with the intent on setting them off one night. Dumbledore had been delighted- and had even offered to set them off personally-, and as a result the whole school was sitting under the bright, clear stars.

"What?" Ron asked.

"In America, their Independence Day falls on the fourth of July," Hermione said in her best classroom voice. "A lot of the Muggles, and some of the witches and wizards, go out into big open fields and sit on blankets- much like we are we doing now- and watch fireworks. Not as spectacular as wizarding fireworks, of course, but the point is-"

"Ten seconds is up, Harry!" Ron said loudly. He'd been watching, and counting under his breath, as Harry and Ginny leaned over and kissed.

"Er- thanks, Ron," Harry mumbled as he and Ginny pulled apart. Ginny was giving Ron such a deathly glare that Hermione was surprised twin Stupefy spells hadn't shot out of her eyes and killed her brother yet. "Er- so when can I kiss her again?"

"Two minutes," Ron said absently, "but only because this is a special night."

"Ronald," Hermione said sternly. She grabbed him by the arm and made him stand up with her. "Come on, we're going for a walk."

"What?" he protested. "Why?"

She didn't bother to answer, just dragged him off. They moved to a relatively uncrowded place, and Hermione released Ron's arm. Poor Harry. He deserved some alone time with Ginny. "You shouldn't keep breathing down their backs," she scolded. "They're boyfriend and girlfriend, not boyfriend, girlfriend, and brother."

"I'm just making sure Ginny is safe," Ron protested. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What's Harry going to do, Ron, kidnap her and keep her in the dungeons?"

"No, it's Snape I'm worried is going to do that to her," Ron joked. "But definitely not for the same reason as Harry. He'd probably make her scrub cauldrons all day…"

She laughed, relieved that this hadn't escalated into a fight. It seemed that they had been doing that more and more lately. She'd thought for a while that she might like to date Ron, but they fought so much it never really seemed to be an option. Maybe tonight would be different. "Just give them some space, all right? And Merlin, let them kiss! All couples do that."

She thought she saw him blush, but it was so dark she couldn't be sure. "Right," he agreed finally.

At that moment, a pink Catherine wheel spun wildly into the sky and they could hear Dumbledore's childish laughter all the way across the field. Hermione sucked in her breath. She really had to give Fred and George more credit. "It's magical," she said quietly.

"Like your eyes," Ron responded immediately. Inwardly, he smacked himself. Fred had told him to use that pickup line, but he'd never imagined actually saying it to Hermione. Of course, he'd practiced in front of the mirror (Seamus, the traitor, had caught him once and still teased him about it)- but it turned out that that would be his downfall. He'd convinced the mirror to say "It's magical," so often, his response was practically automatic. _Bloody hell._ _She's going to think I'm a complete git_.

Hermione turned to him, eyebrows furrowed. "Ron Weasley, what on earth are you talking about?"

"Er- Fred told me to say that," he said, trying not to faint. Or cry. Or lie. Or do anything that would make Hermione hate him. "He said it was a good pickup line."

"Well, yes, but you're hardly trying to pick me up," Hermione snorted. Her heart was racing. Could Ron hear it?

"Oh yeah," Ron said, sounding disappointed.

Hermione took three deep, slow breaths, feeling desperate. She couldn't leave it at this. "Of course," she said, trying to sound casual, "if you were trying to pick me up, you'd use a better pickup line."

He slowly moved his head to look at her. "Like what?" he asked finally.

"Like- well- something about-" Oh Lord. What _was_ a good pickup line? She searched her brain frantically, willing it not to let her down, but it seemed to have turned to mush. "Okay, well, maybe you'd just kiss me. Forget all those useless words," she said faintly. She was in way over her head. Ron simply stared at her. Damnit. She turned away, trying not to cry, peering through her tears at the Whiz-Bangs rocketing through the sky.

Suddenly she felt warm breath on her neck. She tried to jump around, but Ron's arms came around her shoulders and held her tight.

She twisted her neck to see him, but ended up staring at his lips. She dimly registered that he was staring at hers as well. She licked them nervously, trying to remember all Lavender and Parvati had told her about this subject, but ended up forgetting everything she'd ever learned, including her name, when Ron brushed his lips against hers, ever so gently.

She'd never thought of herself as the kind of girl who kissed her boyfriend so passionately they fell to the ground. That was reserved for dramatic Muggle movies (and of course Lavender and Parvati). However, as Ron quickly grew confident and deepened the kiss, her knees grew weak and they sunk down to the soft grass.

As one of the Whiz-Bangs, in the form of a huge dragon, soared right by them, Harry could make out their outlines, one of Ron's hands in Hermione's bushy hair. He grinned.

Ginny, who had also noticed her older brother, leaned over to him and whispered, "I don't think we'll have a problem with kissing anymore."

"Right you are," grinned Harry, putting his hands firmly on her waist.

* * *

The first owl of the day in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was not from an anxious customer, as usual. Fred scanned the parchment quickly, his grin growing. George joined his twin to read the letter, clapping his hands together and shouting out loud.

"Fred, I bet they never got such a romantic night with Dr. Filibuster's Old-Fashioned Fireworks!"

"Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-Bangs are definitely magical," Fred agreed, laughing. "Speaking of magical, I wonder if Ron used that sure-fire pickup line I taught him…"


End file.
